


【布普】迟到的圣诞节

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, happy new year
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 新年快乐。
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 6
Collections: 布普合集





	【布普】迟到的圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我；  
> 地理常识缺乏。

有些事其实自己早就很明白，别人也总是用不惜磨破嘴皮的耐心不厌其烦地试图说服自己，可自己偏偏就是不死心，用幼稚的执拗死守淡去的回忆。

直到我亲眼确认过。乔治•沃克•布什心神不定地揩着鼻涕，眼巴巴地盯着舷梯一寸一寸地爬到不起眼的小飞机边上去——那飞机上甚至连航班标记都没有。他觉得他的心脏像海绵一样吸着血液，在胸腔里肆无忌惮地膨胀，留给大脑一副冰凉的四肢木然地在寒风中枯枝一样晃荡着。他不知道作为一个平头百姓会不会因为干扰停机坪秩序而被起诉，毕竟他的战斗机飞行生涯教会他一件事：别用军队里那一套衡量民航。但这倒不是说军队里的妞儿比民航上那群屁股翘得像高中女子排球队员的空姐要蠢些。乔治搅弄着手指，以防他们冻成十根没知觉的冰锥儿。

他们说，乔治，别傻了，你不会想再看到那家伙的。你养老的十多年，足够他把自己修炼成妖怪了。再说了，你还没受够在媒体上看到他那张可憎的嘴脸吗？

前总统毛呢大衣的下摆在得克萨斯州十二月底的风里上下翻飞，啪啪有声。布什捏着衣领，把往脖颈里冲锋的寒风逼退。他茫然地回想弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米尔诺维奇嘴唇的轮廓，却紧张得大脑一片空白。

飞机舱门打开的那一刻，乔治的脚跟情不自禁地朝着那从机舱里溢出来的暖黄色灯光挪了一挪，就好像那是铅色的天和地之间打开的一扇天国的门。像是过了一个世纪那么长，飞机里才有人下来。

乔治把被寒风吹得发红、泪水横流的双眼狠命地揉了又揉，一个一个地辨认着，却因为那些陌生的工作人员的脸一次又一次低沉急促地发出失望的喘息。

两拨人四散开后，一切又陷入岑寂，只剩冬天的风舔舐着寂寞的舷梯。

乔治惶惑地环顾四周，在混乱的怀疑中朝着小飞机茫然地走了几步，又定住，怔怔地瞪着眼。

他根本就没有来。

乔治刚刚还在狂乱跳动的心忽然僵硬得像石块，硬邦邦地硌着血肉。是啊，他太擅长这个了，把别人的心思拿捏在手中，随意地把玩。那个干净透明的男人，正如他赌气时所言，不过是一个冷血老恶魔哄人的㘥子罢了。

乔治冷冷地扫视舷梯最后一眼，却看见了一个三分熟悉的身影从舱门里不急不慢地走出，身后跟随着数个手抱大衣和各种乱七八糟东西的高壮男人。如大西洋暖流涌进摩尔曼斯克港一样，乔治霍得挺直了背，竭力张望，同时朝着舷梯疾走而去。那是他，是他。乔治目视着那身影，心里却猛然冒出来一个词：养尊处优。二十年了，弗拉基米尔简直是被后勤给惯坏了，出机舱外套不记得穿，就好像不知道美国也是北半球国家。他沿舷梯而下的动作仿佛是在自家下楼吃早餐，轻车熟路游刃有余。标准外交仪容，沉静、优雅、大方、得体，只不过，毫无感情可言。连西装也是该死得合身——乔治发现自己还是关注起了这个——浑不似当年那些大到一巴掌下去拍不到肩的大码正装了。

乔治此时已经心知肚明，接受了被堵在意识外已久的现实。

那是他，也不是他了。

乔治就这样丧失了兴趣。他不想和一个句句外交辞令，连一根头发丝里都充分表达着表演基因的政治家待在一起超过半分钟。他只是个普通人，不是攻略美国的敲门砖，他要的不是总统的双边会晤，他要的只是一顿平常而温馨的圣诞晚宴。

于是，他自己也未曾想到过，盼了快半年的一个空口允诺，就在兑现的时候，会以自己的转身逃离收尾。

“乔治！”

布什双肩一抽，猛地回头，却见弗拉基米尔忽然失了矜持，用脆生生的嗓音惊喜地高声喊出他的名字。他起先按部就班的步子也纷乱了，三步并作两步地往舷梯下面冲。中途还踉跄了一下，狼狈地拽住了舷梯扶手，这才没一屁股坐下去。这下后勤慌了神，无奈地护在他身后，徒劳地试图为他披上外套。

乔治呆呆地立在原地，愣愣地望着十多年未见、不时抓挠着自己的心的男人向自己毫无形象地奔过来，完全忘记了东道主相迎的责任。弗拉基米尔下了舷梯，小跑着近来时，乔治看见他蓝灰色的双眼里反射着整个苍穹的所有亮光——亮得直像近二十年前日光下的那副模样。他浅金色和银白色错杂的细软发丝全被风戏弄得支棱着，七歪八倒地躺在头上；而他酒红色的领带在风里扑棱棱地飞舞着，提醒起乔治今天糟糕的室外气温。

弗拉基米尔都已经跑到了故人跟前来，却止了步子踌躇起来了。乔治无动于衷，痴痴傻傻的样子让他不得不犹疑一番。他有些难堪地收了向前的势头，好像是为了过分的热情而羞愧。

两人之前保持着沉默的两米距离，像磁极相斥一样止步于此。

乔治见证了弗拉基米尔敛去脸上露骨的热切，并快速换上固定弧度的笑容，最后笑容都黯淡下去的过程。

“关于你父亲的事情……我很遗憾。”弗拉基米尔垂着眼，低低地说，声音都快要在风里消散了。

乔治盯着他因为跑步的微喘而开合的双唇，嗓子直发紧，发不出声音来。他梦游一样地踏过那短短的距离，敞开自己的大衣，给故友一个久违的拥抱——不是给媒体做头版的那种拥抱——用大衣上身体的残温裹住他。忖度了许久的那一句“瓦洛佳”还是“总统先生”，最后只成了一句附在耳边的“你不冷吗”。

弗拉基米尔猛然抬眼，浅色的睫扬起，望着乔治，笑意渲染开来。随即紧紧地回拥男人，手腕上柔滑的皮肤蹭过男人毛衣的衣料，向上抚至男人的后颈。乔治微微垂下脑袋，应和着故友的动作。他感受到弗拉基米尔的手已经变得柔软，枪托留下的老茧已经被细腻的文件用纸打磨平整。

“圣诞快乐，瓦洛佳，很高兴见到你。”

乔治立刻感受到了故人触电般的战栗，仿佛是这声呼唤打开了他身体里的开关。弗拉基米尔带点公式化般的狡黠的眼神唰地涣散了。乔治也不顾今天是12月24日还是1月4日了，揽过他的肩，装作不经意地将唇在他前额上轻轻贴了一下，携着他朝低矮的小航站楼走去。直到坐上女婿的车，乔治都因为喜悦而对那一大群满脸怨懑的后勤视而不见。

“把空调调高几度。”乔治下命令道，将外套盖在弗拉基米尔身上。这时，他才有机会细细端详岁月给这个男人带来的变化。弗拉基米尔明显比过往胖了些，但并不觉臃肿，只是显得气色好了很多，而线条还是一如既往地清晰柔韧。而弗拉基米尔则忙着把被寒风欺凌的领带塞回西装里去，顺便抱怨领带夹。乔治知道，弗拉基米尔总是将外套脱下再上车：想必他还是受冻了，连西装外套都不肯脱下。

“终于是有时间，可以在出访间隙偷偷顺路拜访了？”乔治打开电台，音响里流出低浅的美国爵士。

“怎么，你凭什么认为我是顺道？”弗拉基米尔歪过头，“我不能为你而来吗？”

乔治为了他自然的语气心里一颤，双手不住地扣着车后座上的缝线。

车入克劳福德庄园，停在别墅前，已是傍晚。冬日黄昏，没有霞光，没有火烧云，只有渐烈的寒风和渐暗的天色。弗拉基米尔自己钻下了车，好奇地环视周遭数年未见的景致。乔治匆匆忙忙地从另一侧下来，又快步绕到弗拉基米尔身旁，忍不住打趣道：“这回，我不会叫你看见我养的不是狗的狗子了。”弗拉基米尔有点教人出乎意料地咯咯笑了起来，眼睛眯缝着，“还记这一箭之仇呐。”

就在这个当口儿，第一朵雪花降落在乔治发红的鼻尖上。他也哈哈笑起来：“弗拉基米尔，你瞧呐，你把俄罗斯的特产带来了。谢谢你的礼物！”

灰绿色的庄园上空，成千上万的精灵舞蹈而下，仿佛真的是随他而来的极北馈赠。晶莹的白一嘟噜一嘟噜地凑成一团团，乔治此生简直没见过这么大的雪花——都乘着冰凉的风掠过弗拉基米尔的衣领。

闻言，弗拉基米尔先是一愣，抬眼望向乔治，就跟听不明白英文似的。紧接着一朵冰花就降落在了他的睫上，告诉他发生了什么。而乔治此时看到的光景是弗拉基米尔冰层般沁凉的瞳孔映衬着纯洁无瑕的冰花，神色极尽单纯，仿佛是琥珀里封存的、来自远古的纤毫毕现的灵魂。“你喜欢这个小礼物吗，那么？”弗拉基米尔开口问，呼出的热气在空中结成水雾，脸上则是小孩子恶作剧得逞般的笑容。

“怎么不喜欢？孩子们可得高兴坏了。”乔治下意识应道，随即赶忙牵过故友，“快进屋坐吧，里面暖和。”

“乔治，”弗拉基米尔挥挥手宽慰道，“我是个俄罗斯人。这儿的冬天不过是小打小闹，外面只能说是凉快，根本谈不上冷。”说话间已经跨进了门廊。

正门打开的那一瞬，客厅里巨大的圣诞树就吸引了弗拉基米尔的全部注意力。屋内的温暖向他簇拥过来，包裹他的躯体。乔治的脸上带着微笑，轻轻推着弗拉基米尔的后腰，叫他进屋。客厅沙发上坐成一圈的男男女女纷纷起立，而其中金棕色头发的女子——弗拉基米尔曾见过的，乔治的妻子劳拉，脸上的表情甚是复杂，动作犹豫地向前迎过来。起立者中两位较年轻的女子面容姣好，脸型上明显有着乔治的影子，而眼睛的轮廓更是相像。珍娜和芭芭拉。她俩微微颔首而笑，却透出一种勉强，脚下也是没动，挑起的眉仿佛在诘问父亲什么。而冲在最前面的则是两个小女孩，转眼间已经拽住了乔治的裤脚了。

“爷爷，您说要请圣诞老人来我们家的！”金发的小女孩鼓着肉嘟嘟的脸颊，仰脸天真地看着乔治。

“喏。”乔治一面关上门，一面点了点弗拉基米尔，“米拉，波比，这就是。”

“骗人！”高些的小姑娘跺了一跺粉红色小皮鞋的鞋跟，指着陌生人就喊了起来，“他没有大胡子！他也没带礼物！”

“哪里没带礼物了！”乔治耸耸肩，揉揉米拉的脑袋，一本正经地说，“你瞧那外面的雪花，都是他从太平洋那边带来的——那可是很远很远的地方！”

弗拉基米尔单膝跪下，分别拥抱了两个小女孩。两个孙辈显然对新鲜的事物尤为感兴趣，围着弗拉基米尔团团打转，叫弗拉基米尔笑意难掩。小女孩穿着圣诞节的盛装，兴奋得像两只打架的彩色小鹦鹉。红色绿色的缎带蕾丝点缀着童真特有的美好，在壁炉庇佑下的温暖空气里飞舞来飞舞去。“你从哪儿来？你的驯鹿又在哪儿歇脚了呢？”个头小些的小女孩背着手，瞪大了眼睛问道。

弗拉基米尔正思忖着圣诞老人应该从什么地方出发，却听乔治在上面应声道：“他从莫斯科来……”

弗拉基米尔仰起脸看向旧友，却发现乔治也正低头看向他。乔治灰白的头发在壁炉的火光下闪着温暖到可以融化任何冰雪的光芒，晶蓝色的眸子里的情绪几乎要滴落下来。不知道是因为光线还是什么其他原因，他面庞的轮廓极尽温柔，其中情愫充斥了弗拉基米尔满眼。

“不可能！”波比猛然叫起来，“妈妈说了，莫斯科全是坏人！”

乔治的神情猛然僵硬。

“小孩子胡说什么！”乔治厉声呵斥，震得小女孩浑身一抖，急忙用双臂招架在身前，朝后连连退却。嘴角也撇了下去，好像马上就要哭出声来。上前来的珍娜脸色骤变，一时间什么解释都难以编造出口。

“乔治。”弗拉基米尔缓缓站起来，眼睑低低地垂着，脸上带着一个相当体面的微笑，语气中却已经满是央求的意味，“童言无忌。再说了，今天是平安夜，别计较什么。”再抬起眼的时候，他拍了拍布什的后背，语调欢快地说：“圣诞快乐。很抱歉，没来及准备礼物。如果外面那场雪可以算是我的礼物，还请收下吧。” 

劳拉赶忙张罗起来，用晚宴的香气冲淡尴尬的气氛。没一会儿，房间里的氛围轻松起来，仿佛有了一家人的感觉。烛火、香槟，一切都恰到好处。只是乔治这顿晚宴吃得心不在焉，目光一直锁定在弗拉基米尔的身上。弗拉基米尔一直没怎么动刀叉，半杯香槟被反复举起又放下，却一点没见少。脸上带着愉悦的笑容，却叫乔治的心脏抽痛不已。芭芭拉试图引导话题，使它远离任何涉及国家或政府的事件，于是她东一句西一句地扯着家常。而乔治知道，她的这些话只会穿刺弗拉基米尔的灵魂。

可是他能谈什么呢？乔治欲言又止，止言又欲。谈国事，免不了要引起强烈的冲突；谈家事，弗拉基米尔却连享受家庭温暖的权利都没有。他所能做的只能是关注着弗拉基米尔的每一种神情，感受他作为KGB控制情绪的强大能力。

最后还是孩子解了围。两个唱腻了圣诞歌的小女孩叫嚷着要去外面玩雪，一家人也只好随着她们离开饭桌，打开大门，欣赏狭窄室内灯光下茫茫无际的纯白原野。两个女儿和劳拉围上围巾，披上大衣，牵着小姑娘们走下屋前的台阶，尽情到漆黑一片的雪地里借着手电光撒欢去了。乔治知道这是她们在把空间留给自己和弗拉基米尔，也只是笑笑就目送他们跑出了屋子。

姑娘们留下了为寒风创造机会的敞开的大门，把乔治冻得直缩脖子。喝了点小酒的乔治轻声呼唤道：“弗拉基米尔，去把门关上吧。”

弗拉基米尔站起身，西装衣摆在空气中划出一条沉默的弧线。他侧着身子路过那棵巨大的圣诞树时，不由自主地举首望了一下，正是在这时，他听到乔治不知是不是借着酒劲说出的话。

“弗拉基米尔，他们说你是个说谎家。”停顿了一下，乔治梦呓一般地抛出一个不像问句的问句，“你当时，是不是用满口谎言诓骗我？”

“你说，乔治，”弗拉基米尔没有回头，只是顿住了步伐，“这棵圣诞树，是真树还是假树？”半晌，他自己又淡淡地开了口，“在他曾经生长的山林，他是真实鲜活的生命；而当他孤独地站在这个房间里——被施以脂粉，悬以希冀，被人们的关切和聚光灯所包围——他就失却了真实，成了一株谎言。”

“但是，”弗拉基米尔转过头，正对上已经起身的乔治的目光，“无论是多么虚假的圣诞树，都有怀着虔诚信仰的人去珍视，不是吗？”

弗拉基米尔没有关上门，而是穿着一身单薄的正装，径直走了出去，身后的乔治紧紧地跟着他，和他一起站到了门廊里。黑漆漆的原野里，手电光也已经远去看不清了。只有屋内的光从方形的正门里逃散，正成了一个方形的画片。此时画片上投出了两个清晰的剪影。

“弗拉基米尔，请允许我破例，现在就把圣诞礼物送给你。”乔治晶蓝色的眼睛在米黄色的光下闪烁着湿润的水光。他从怀中取出一个酒红色的小盒子，就着射出来的光线打开。里面静静地躺着一朵鲜红的玫瑰花，绿色的叶片清晰可见。弗拉基米尔有些吃惊，迟疑着伸手托起盒子里的花朵，才发现它原来是一条质感极好的领带盘成的。小心地牵开，正是极有圣诞感觉的配色。

弗拉基米尔抬眼凝视进乔治的双眼，一股莫名奇妙的冲动几乎驱使他说出一句话。

我想我看到了你的灵魂。

“请你再允许我，为你戴上。”乔治轻轻地抚上了弗拉基米尔的领带结，动作温柔地解开弗拉基米尔正戴着的领带。动作到了一半，他终于克制不住了。他心里汹涌的情绪冲垮了他，击溃了他。手里的领带无声地落在地上。出乎他自己意料地，他双唇发颤地盯着俄国人那张写满别人读不懂的哀愁的脸，接着，凶狠地吻了他。俄国人没有丝毫反抗的意思，温驯的偏过头，服从着美国人的动作，以缠绵相应。

寂静黑暗的原野上，一对剪影在孤寂的光里相拥。

良久，乔治喘息着抚摸弗拉基米尔的后颈，啄吻他的耳廓。

得克萨斯州十二月的雪还在簌簌作响。弗拉基米尔闭上双眼，面对那雪说：“我感觉，我回家了。”

END

小剧场A：  
乔治往常都会起得很早，而今天他一反常态。明明是圣诞节，日上快要三竿了他都没现身。  
在小孩子们已经把礼物包装纸撕得满客厅都是的时候，他正托着腮靠在床上，眉头清楚地皱成了一个川字。累到闭着眼睛打领带的弗拉基米尔看也不看他就没好气道：“别发愁啦，就你那点小心思……”  
“什么？”  
“新年演讲和圣诞节演讲我都提前录好了——你明白我意思了吗？”

小剧场B：  
“乔治！我真的不冷！你听我给你算：你想啊，从0℃的冬天到30℃的夏天，你是不是要羽绒换短袖？从—30℃的俄罗斯到0℃的美国，我是不是应该……”  
“把大衣给我套上！”  
“……好吧。”


End file.
